1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatus and methods pertaining to three-dimensional display systems.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Stereoscopic films are known. Such films may comprise a double row of left and right images, or a single row of alternate left and right images which have been photographed from horizontally aligned left and right points of origin. Prior art three-dimensional systems typically operate upon the principle that left and right eye images must remain separated in order to create a stereoscopic effect. These "binocular" systems therefore employ red and green colored glasses, mechanical viewers, or polarized filters in order to assure that only the left eye images reach the left eye and the right eye images reach the right eye. Although results from such systems can be spectacular, the need for extraneous viewing equipment has led to the commercial demise of all such systems. Furthermore, none of these systems is capable of displaying a three-dimensional illusion using simply a standard home television receiver.
The history of prior art three-dimensional systems occasionally includes mention of a "monocular" or "cyclopean" system, in which alternately left and right images were rapidly displayed in an effort to create a three-dimensional illusion through "fusion" of the two images. Complicated multi-film projectors were utilized to implement such systems, left and right images were taken simultaneously on a single film strip to facilitate registration, and speeds of 48 frames per second were tried. None of these systems achieved any significant commercial success and none was deemed capable of displaying a three-dimensional illusion using simply a standard home television receiver.
A successful three-dimensional system is disclosed and claimed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,429,328 entitled "Three-Dimensional Display Methods Using Vertically Aligned Points of Origin", by LeConte Cathey, A. Porter McLaurin and the inventor of the present application. The content of this patent is hereby expressly incorporated by reference into this application. In this system a three-dimensional illusion is generated by sequentially displaying an image of an object alternately from a first point of origin and then, time displaced, from another point of origin at a rate within a range of 4 to 30 changes between the points of origin per second. The illusion of depth is maximized in the '328 patent by having the points of origin vertically aligned with respect to one another. The '328 patent discloses an electronic apparatus using 4 to 30 changes in point of origin per second. The result is an effective and pleasing three-dimensional illusion of the object. Moreover, this three-dimensional illusion may be shown on a standard television receiver--without modification to the receiver and without the need for polarizing glasses. Nevertheless, some flicker is occasionally apparent in the picture of this system, even with vertical alignment of the points of origin.
Accordingly, an object of the subject invention is a display system which exhibits a three-dimensional illusion which is pleasing to the eye and does not noticeably flicker.
Another object of the subject invention is a display system which exhibits a flickerless three-dimensional illusion using a standard, unmodified home television receiver as a means for display.
Yet another object of the subject invention is a display system which exhibits a three-dimensional illusion in which a flickerless representation of the images to be displayed may be recorded on a standard video tape.
A further object of the subject invention is a display system which exhibits a flickerless three-dimensional illusion in which the images to be displayed are either created and/or stored in the memory bank of a computer of the type employed in video games which are today becoming commercially popular.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and obtained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.